


The Best Boy

by With_love_from_lahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bad Dragon, Bad dragon toys, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Play, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Teasing, bareback, humping, sort of, talk of breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_love_from_lahey/pseuds/With_love_from_lahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott didn't care. He was the good boy, he was Isaac's good boy. And he suspected he would be indefinitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Boy

The breath he drug in was hissed, crisp cool air of the dark room stark contrast from the overwhelming heat that seemed to radiate through his body. He groaned as the sting returned, a formidable slap filling the air before the sensations. Five finger length welts swelling on his ever healing body as the hand print resonated just long enough to show who the alpha really belonged to.  
Scott whimpered his head falling to his forearms, the graceful muscle tied tight in meticulous bonds. Isaac was anything if not a perfectionist. He had a flair for this in a way Scott never anticipated. It was if all the years of being submissive, of bowing in fear to his father, and then baring his neck to alphas culminated. The lack of being able to stand up, grooming him into the dominant man that stood behind Scott now. 

"Again." Isaac's words were smooth, calculated with a calm he must have found in France. Scott was admittedly a bit shocked by it when Isaac returned, a single text requesting Scott to pick him up from the airport, no salutations, no teenager revelry. Just a time, and a location.   
Scott groaned and perked his ass back up, shuddering as the spank cracked his other cheek. "Thank you alpha." He whispered into his arms, his voice hoarse from crying out. Scott had only been like this, strung up like a prized pig, for less than half an hour but it was overwhelming, giving up control, giving in to Isaac.  
The brunette boy winced as a hand ran over his ass expecting Isaac to spank him once more. Scott was close to begging him to stop. But something in Isaac knew that, and his fingers were soft now, grazing over the healing welts. "Such a good boy for me aren't you Scotty?" Isaac cooed as he began to undo the ropes of Scott's legs.   
Scott and his wolf preened at the praise, a swelling sensation in his chest. He would be lying if he said that wasn't why he did this. He needed it, something deep in him forever unsettled by the abandonment of trusts past. He didn't blame it all on his father, but many would. 

When Scott was untied the bruises and welts from his spanking were almost healed and Isaac smiled at him, shushing him softly as he rolled onto his back, baring his belly. Isaac chuckled petting over the soft skin there, a laughed. "Who's my good boy?" Taunting Scott for the puppy like action. But Scott didn't care. He was the good boy, he was Isaac's good boy. And he suspected he would be indefinitely.   
\--

Isaac was different when he arrived home, adult, mature, calm. He still came up with witty sarcasm to throw at Stiles. And learing looks at most of the brunette girls in his senior class but it seemed as if the girls barely caught his interest. No the one he stared most at was Scott.   
Stiles picked up on it first. Of course he did. Stiles was the observant one, that and Scott was just a bit too heartbroken after Kira moved to pay attention to much of anything. "I think it's mutual." Stiles muttered one day as the two of them sat in Scott's room, awaiting Scott's return from the bathroom. "I don't think he's figured it all out yet, but its mutual and I swear to god if you hurt him I will skin you. And wear you like a fluffy pelt." 

Isaac blinked at the human before bursting into a hysterical laughter. "Okay Buffalo Stiles." He murmured but there was a nod, ever so subtle. The threat would be headed.   
It didn't take long after that, murmuring Scott's name "accidentally" in his sessions alone in his room, lingering touches, a brisk kiss. Scott was hooked on Isaac as much as Isaac was hooked on him with in a month. It was the S and M that took a bit. 

At first Isaac honestly felt awkward even bringing it up. But that's not what he learned from the sexually liberated Europeans. You cannot reach true pleasure if you don't ask for what pleases you most. So he did, and the wide puppy eyes that met him in response were all the answer he needed.   
\--  
Scott huffed as Isaac stripped slowly. "Cmon." Scott panted shoving his ass in the air. "Cmon I wore it all day just like you wanted." He panted out as he ground into the nothingness behind him. "I got so turned on I think even Stiles knew. Liam kept making gagging faces at me it was humiliating." He whined out, the shine of the metal plug buried deep in his ass.

Isaac laughed as he walked to him. "Humiliating? So you loved it?" He asked quietly as Scot huffed in reply. The beta smirked to himself and knelt behind Scott petting over his ass. "Colors tonight?" Scott nodded. "And your safeword?"

"Allison." He whimpered the name stilled them both for a moment, and that was the point, it was enough to drag either of them out of a scene. "Good boy, no fifty shades of fuck you like the damn movies." He muttered as he picked up the lube covering a few finger tips.He hummed as he coated Scott's rim in lube letting the boy hiss as the cold liquid coated him before Isaac began to slowly remove the plug. Scott whined pushing his ass back at Scott while Isaac pulled before moaning when the plug hit the bed. 

"I got you a present." He murmured slowly pulling the toy out of is box. It was six inches long, and about as thick as Isaac's own cock, but that wasn't what its main endearing quality was. No the main draw to the toy was the thick knot at the base of the Bad Dragon toy. Scott's eyes widened as he licked his lips. "That's why I needed you open all day." Isaac mused as he began to coat the toy in lube. "I figured since you like to act like my puppy you would want to be fucked like one." He cooed as he pressed the tip to Scott's hole. 

"Be good stay in position." He murmured as Scott held steadfast in his hands and knees position. 

"Oh." Scott mumbled as the slick toy pressed in before groaning when the knotted base hit his rim. "Want it." And the crazy thing was he did, it was suddenly all he could think of. His master was going to fuck him like a real pup. His alpha was going to knot him good. "Breed me." He hissed not even knowing where the words came from.  
Suddenly Isaac was more thankful than ever he had bought the cum tube for the thin white lube that was optional in the toys. He stilled moving to fill the plunger and set it aside. "In time." Isaac murmured as he twisted the toy at Scott's rim. "What's a matter pup you need knotted?"

Scott whined shoving his ass back at Isaac, the toy was teasing near his prostate but unless it went deeper he was close, but not dead on. He groaned and rocked himself on the toy, shuddering at the slick slide against his rim, his clawed hands digging into the blankets.

"Shh just answer me puppy and you can have it. You can be fucked like a real bitch in heat. Because that's what you are isn't it? You're my little bitch in heat. Aren't you baby?" He cooed, sugary sweet as he pulled the toy almost all the way out before thrusting it back in. 

Scott groaned collapsing on his elbows at the teasing. "Please alpha." He moaned out. "Please fuck my puppy pussy." He hissed knowing what Isaac wanted to hear. "Please give me your knot, please fill me up."

Isaac couldn't be expected to hold out after that could he? No man of any stature could hold up after that. He groaned pushing the knotted base into Scott gently working it in gently but with firm pressure.

When the toy finally slid in with an almost audible pop Scott whimpered, his whole body tensing up. The toy pressed on all the right places inside him and his hand instinctively went to his cock.

Isaac slapped Scott's hand away before laying naked on the bed. "Cmere show me how puppies get off." He reminded as he held the plunger for the lube in his hand waiting for the right time.

Scott blushed looking away, he hated doing this. Well that wasn't true. He loved it, but it was humiliating and made him blush. It was something like an itch in his bones that he couldn't tell would burn or buzz if he scratched it. 

Isaac shrugged as he lounged back stroking over his length. "Fine up to you." Isaac said matter-of-factly as he jacked himself off slowly. "Don't cum I don't care." He muttered with feigned disinterest. 

Scott whined crawling onto Isaac's lap, his legs one on each side of one of Isaac's thighs. The boy blushed a bright red, begging eyes latching onto Isaac's own blue but the master said nothing. Scott buried his face into Isaac's shoulder and began to slowly roll his hips.

"Now that's not how puppies do." Isaac chided and the alpha groaned before his hips were faster, bucking, dry humping Isaac's leg like a dog in rut. Scott whimpered and whined his red cock bouncing up and down slapping Isaac's thigh before he could get a better angle.

Once Scott mastered the angle rubbing his leaking cock back and forth constantly Isaac attached the cum tube quickly. "Close." Scott panted his orgasm nipping at his heels. The tan boy arched, his legs trembling as he began to cum, shooting his load all over Isaac's thigh and abs.Isaac pressed the plunger down filling Scott's ass with the lube as he came. The extra pressure made Scott howl, bucking his hips eyes flashing red as he clenched onto the toy. Isaac smiled as his puppy collapsed onto his chest, still panting from his orgasm.

The master allowed him to enjoy his after glow before Isaac's hard length became more demanding. "Clean up your mess." He mumbled to his puppy who nodded. Scott slid of Isaac's lap his tongue coming out to lick the cum off Isaac's body. He let him work quietly, loving the glazed over look in Scott's eyes before he sat up. "Turn around. " He murmured as Scott obeyed happily. He pulled the toy from Scott's ass groaning at the lube that dripped from it. 

"You want your alpha to fuck your pussy?" He asked as he got up onto his knees. "Is that what you want beta? Is that what my puppy needs?" He cooed, Scott whined and nodded even letting out a little bark that made Isaac's cock jump.

He groaned as he pushed into Scott, the tight heat wetter than normal. "Yeah we use that toy all the time now." He muttered almost to himself as he began to pick up a firm but slow pace. He wouldn't last long and Scott had been through enough tonight. He chased his own pleasure sliding in and out of Scott until his back went taunt and he came with a quiet grunt. 

Isaac panted as he laid them on their sides nuzzling into Scott's shoulder. "How's my puppy?" There was a yip which made Isaac smile but he needed real words. "Colors?"  
Scott smiled. "So green." He mumbled as he pushed back into Isaac's arms.

"Good boy." Isaac cooed rubbing over Scott's belly. "you're my good boy. Always my good boy." He continued. "Never give you up. Always my good puppy the best boy."  
The best boy. Scott thought. He could live with that. He was the Hot girl, and the best boy.


End file.
